Kingdom Come
by ThisHeartWillStartARiotInMe
Summary: AU Season 1 finale. Rumpelstiltskin discovers what Regina did to Belle and decides to get his revenge using a different method but this time Emma accidentally gets involved. Eventual Swan Queen.


Authors Note: Season 1 finale AU. Rumple finds out about what Regina did to Belle and decides to get revenge through a different route, but this time Emma accidentally gets involved. Eventual Swan Queen.

Chapter 1

Emma's chest heaved with heavy breaths. She could smell the the light scent of perfume on Regina. She saw the way her eyes crinkled in the corners and the light scar that ran across her lip. She saw the anger that her eyes held.

"I don't know what you think you are doing here, Miss Swan, but I want you out of my house," Regina said viciously. A hint of emotion crawled its way past her throat despite her best efforts to keep it away. She was not in the mood to deal with her. Emma Swan, a woman who she had come to despise in recent months, practically pounded her door down, shoved her way into her house, and currently had her backed up against a wall—hand covering her throat—nose to nose. Regina did not want to admit it but she was a little scared of the woman in front of her. Her eyes conveyed immense amounts of rage directed towards her—eyes that felt like they were trying to tear into the remnants of her soul.

"You put Henry in a fucking coma or whatever the hell it is that he is in! I'm not leaving here until you tell me how to undo this," Emma spoke with such ferocity and force that she barely recognized her own voice.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Regina looked genuinely confused for a second before the it dawned on her what happened. The anger slowly subsided off her face, and a look of pure horror replaced it. "Shit," she said barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, shit is right," Emma said backing off of her for a second, "Now how the hell do we fix this?"

Regina did not hear anything Emma said. She stared ahead—past Emma and into the face of the reality that she had caused. She never wanted to hurt Henry. She may have been selfish in her attempts in preventing him from finding the truth about Storybrooke, she would admit to that, but she never wanted to cause him physical harm or permanent damage. He could get over his childish obsession with magic, but he could never do that if he was dead. She had no idea how to break a sleeping curse on a child: he had not met his true love yet. There was a possibility that Henry could never wake up. She could not live in a world where Henry no longer existed.

"Regina!" Emma yelled pulling her out of her daze. "What the hell is going on?"

"It's—," was all she got out before the their entire world felt like it was being ripped apart. The mansion's walls and floors began to shake with such fury that the large mirror hanging opposite of where Emma and Regina stood fell off and shattered. The sound of breaking glass and falling furniture filled the air as the shaking worsened. Emma went from preparing to murder Regina to pushing her to the ground to protect her from the strong tremors.

The shaking stopped just as suddenly as it started. Regina and Emma got up from the floor with trepidation as the house stopped its violent quaking.

"Regina, what the hell was that," Emma asked with terror and accusation as she and Regina turned to face each other again.

"How the hell is an earthquake my fault, Miss Swan?" Regina asked.

"I don't know. You could have done something with...," Emma paused briefly as if to mentally prepare herself for what she was about to say, "magic."

The entire idea of magic still made Emma uncomfortable. She did not like feeling like she was out of control. The idea that everything Henry said could be true made her feel extremely out of control.

"I can assure you that I would not create an earthquake to get you to stop talking. There are much easier ways to do so. Believe it of not, Miss Swan, I would not forcibly move the world for you and I—"

"Regina," Emma interrupted—eyes wide with fear as she looked past Regina, "you shou—"

"No, you don't get to interrupt me. You don't have the right to after everything you've done these past months. It's my turn to talk."

"Not the time," Emma said grabbing Regina's shoulders and twisting her around to look at what she was seeing.

"Don't manhandle me," Regina said with each word getting quieter as she saw the dark smoke filling the room from her hallway. The opaque smoke was black as ash and filled the room slowly.

"Well, time to go," Emma said grabbing Regina's arm and heading for the door. Emma reached for the door and found that is wouldn't budge. Emma pulled on the door harder.

"It's not going to move," Regina said as she removed herself from Emma's grasp.

"Why the hell not?" Emma looked at her like she was insane. She didn't understand how Regina could be so calm when there was just an earthquake and some sort of black smoke was coming to engulf them.

"It's Gold or Rumplestiltskin, whatever you want to call him, is doing this. I can pretty much guarantee that. And you, Miss Swan, just got yourself caught in the middle of this. I guess he found out about his precious Belle." Regina flipped her hair and looked Emma directly in the eyes. "My bad."

Emma stared at the women in front of her incredulously. How could this be happening right now? First Henry and now she was going to be die with the women who was trying her best to drive her out of town by the hands of a supposed magical madman.

"Wait. What the fuck? Rumplestiltskin? You're starting to sound like Henry!" Emma stared at Regina. Regina just shrugged. Emma started trying to open the door again. She pulled on the handle roughly and fell on her back in surprise when it fell off in her hand.

The smoke was starting to close in on them as Emma tried to break the windows. Again, she had no success.

"You're going to hurt yourself," Regina said with great disinterest. She stared down the smoke. She knew whatever was going to happen would not be good, but her actions were killing Henry; she was prepared for her consequences. She did feel a ping of regret that Emma had to face them too. "You can't fight magic."

With that, Regina disappeared into the smoke as it engulfed her.

"Regina!" Emma yelled. She backed up to the wall as far as she could. Reaching her hand out the tip of her fingers touched the smoke for a brief second and felt a wave of dizziness hit her. Emma took a deep breathe as the smoke finally eclipsed her.

And then, Emma felt nothing.


End file.
